Was, wenn uns nichts mehr bleibt?
by Rene2
Summary: Ist ne Alternative Universum Geschichte: Es erzählt wie seine Welt zerstört wurde...


**Was, wenn uns nichts mehr bleibt?**

Titel: Was, wenn uns nichts mehr bleibt?

Autor: Rene

Email: **kamhan2@web.de**

Kategorie: Drama, Angst, Alternatives Universum

Staffel/Spoiler: Keine 

Status: Komplett 

Warnungen: Angst,  Character Death

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Stargate SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp und Double Secret Production. Diese FF wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden oder Toten Personen sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. 

Inhalt: Jemand erzählt, wie seine Welt zerstört wurde...

Anmerkungen: Das hier ist ein kleines Experiment von mir, dass ich einfach machen musste. Es ist wahrscheinlich etwas unübersichtlich, aber man sollte es vielleicht trotzdem mal lesen. Ihr könnt euch im Grunde aussuchen, wer wer ist, aber ich würde das hinterher vielleicht mit einem zweiten Teil, gerne auflösen. Ich hab hier vor allem mit den Gefühlen der Menschen und ihren plötzlichen Reaktionen gespielt, also wem so was nicht gefällt sollte gar nicht erst weiterlesen. Auch wenn das wahrscheinlich unter jeder FF steht, wäre ich wahnsinnig dankbar über Feedback. Und auch wenn ich mich immer über das übliche freue, wäre es wirklich klasse, wenn ich mich kritisieren würdet und Verbesserungen vorschlagt. Na ja, sonst auch  denen die keine Lust haben, mehr zu tun als nur zu lesen, wünsche ich in Anführungsstrichen „viel Freude". Warum nur ich Anführungsstrichen, erfahrt ihr spätestens nach dem lesen.

Eure Rene

Er konnte die Angst und den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen. So hilflos, hatte er sich seit dem Tod seine Kindes nicht mehr gefühlt. Er hätte alles getan, um ihr zu helfen, doch das konnte er nicht, nein das konnte er nicht. Niemand konnte wohl auch nur ansatzweise nachempfinden, was in ihr vorging. In ihren Augen konnte man sehen, dass sie gestorben war. Sie mochte direkt vor ihm stehen und ihn ansehen, man konnte ihr atmen beobachteten, aber das waren noch lange nicht die Kriterien, die einen lebendig machten. 

„Setzen Sie sich bitte, Ma..., ähm, wie darf ich Sie nennen?" fragte der alte Mann.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Nennen sie mich, wie sie wollen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Ihre Stimme war ganz ruhig, kein Anzeichen von dem inneren Chaos das in ihr toben musste. Ihren Worten klangen hohl, ihnen fehlte jedes Leben.

„Wir würden gerne wissen, was deiner Welt wiederfahren ist." Die Stimme der jungen Frau war taktlos wie immer, oder sie hatte es einfach nicht bemerkt. Eine Tok´ra, was konnte sie schon von einem Goa´uld anderes erwarten?

„Ehm..., ich ... ." Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, doch sie behielt ihre Fassade aufrecht.

„Miss, ich kann nachempfinden, wie Sie sich fühlen und was ihnen wiederfahren ist, aber bitte, könnten Sie...?" weiter kam der alte Mann nicht.

„Ach, Sie können nachempfinden, wie ich mich fühle?", ihre Stimme bebte, „soll ich ihnen zeigen was meiner Welt wiederfahre ist?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog sie ein Messer und schnitt sich tief in die Hand, trotz dieser Geste versuchte keiner sie aufzuhalten, man brauchte sie nur anzusehen und keiner wagte es sie zu stoppen. Sie verzog vor Schmerz nicht einmal das Gesicht, für eine Sekunde ballte sie ihre Hand zu einer Faust, dann öffnete sie sie wieder, für alle sichtbar. Blut tropfte ungehindert von ihrer Hand auf den Tisch.

„Tod, Tod, Tod, Tod, Tod, Tod, Tod, Tod, Tod, Tod...!" Mit jedem Wort fiel ein weiterer Tropfen auf den Tisch.

„Und das ist noch längst nicht alles. Sie sind alle Tod. Diese Wesen kamen wie eine riesige Flutwelle über uns. Zerstörerisch und unaufhaltsam. 

Wir konnten nichts tun. Ihre Schiffe zerstörten binnen weniger Minuten alle großen Städte unserer Welt. Die Menschen starben. Mütter, die das Unheil nahen sahen, hatten nicht mehr die Zeit in die Zimmer ihrer Kinder zu rennen und ihnen ins Ohr zu flüstern, „alles wird gut, hab keine Angst", uns blieb einfach keine Zeit... . Zuerst zerstörten sie Militärstützpunkte, obwohl diese wohl kaum eine Bedrohung für sie darstellten. Dann zerstörten sie New York, Moskau, Peking, ganz Europa, es blieb nichts über. Wir haben von all dem nichts mitbekommen, bis auf einmal ein junger Mann reinstürmte und den Fernseher anstellte. Die Fernsehsprecherin schätzte die Zahl der Überlebenden, der ganzen Welt, auf nicht einmal mehr 300 Millionen. Erschreckend, nicht wahr? Von 6 Milliarden blieben nicht einmal 300 Millionen. Mein Mann hat mich in den Arm genommen, er hat mich  für nur  eine Sekunde festgehalten, dann hat er mich losgelassen mich angesehen und ist aus dem Zimmer gestürmt. Ich hab ihn nicht mehr lebend gesehen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich auf einmal den wahrscheinlich wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben in meinen Armen hielt. Mich ganz fest an ihn klammerte und wusste, das er mich nie wieder anlächeln würde, das er nie wieder einfach so reinplatzen würde, um mich einfach in den Arm zu nehmen. Und in diesem Augenblick wurde mir schlagartig klar, das ich alles verloren hatte. Das wir es nicht schaffen würden. Und dieser Gedanke explodierte in meinem Kopf und es war mir völlig egal, was als nächstes geschehen würde. Sie waren alle Tod, alle. Familie, Freunde. Ich werde sie nie wieder festhalten können. Sie sind einfach weg und sie werden nicht wiederkommen. Nie. Alles ging so schnell, zu schnell, ich hatte nicht mal die Zeit zu weinen. Ich war auf einmal so müde, hatte keine Kraft mehr aufzustehen. Ich weiß nur noch, dass irgendjemand mich gepackt hat. Er hat mir ins Ohr geflüstert mach weiter und mich gegen den Spiegel geknallt. Dann war ich hier. Und jetzt weiß ich, dass wir wirklich alles verloren hatte, das ich alles verloren habe, denn sie haben uns nicht nur uns genommen, nein, sie nahmen uns auch unsere Hoffnung. Wie soll ich ohne Hoffnung weitermachen, wenn mir die Luft zum Atmen fehlt. Wenn mir die Kraft zu weinen weggenommen wurde? Da ist gar nichts mehr, ich wünschte nur, irgendjemand würde mir eine Waffe geben. Ich könnte in einer Sekunde alles vergessen..."

Alle starrten sie an. Keiner wusste, was er sagen solle, da es wohl nicht gab, das ihren Schmerz auch nur in irgendeiner Weise hätte lindern können.

Einer der anderen schluckte schwer, sie sah das Mitleid in den Augen des jungen Mannes.  

„San Fransisco hat eine eigene Versorgungslinie, dort gibt es Waffen, etwas zu Essen und..." Die Ärztin, natürlich, sie wollte retten was zu retten war.

„Gott ihr versteht es nicht, San Fransisco existiert nicht mehr. Die Stadt ist einfach weg!" Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinab.

„Ich glaube ich kann nicht mal ansatzweise nachempfinden, wie du dich fühlst oder was du gerade durchmachst, aber wir wollen helfen.„ Er war sich nicht sicher ob sie verstehen würde, was er meinte, dass er alles tun würde um ihr das zurück zugeben, was sie verloren hatte. Er liebte sie, konnte sich mit ihr identifizieren. Er hatte sein  Kind verloren, für war die Welt bereits schon einmal gestorben.

Sie flüsterte:

„Ich schließe nur eine Sekunde meine Augen, weil ich sie vor Müdigkeit nicht mehr offen halten kann. Nur für einen kleinen Augenblick und wenn ich sie wieder öffne ist es für eine Sekunde so, nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als wäre das alles nie passiert. Als würde mein Mann, ...du... mich gleich aus einem bösen Alptraum wach küssen und ich wäre zu Hause. Doch dann sehe ich mich um und ich bin nicht zu Hause. Und es trifft mich wieder wie in der ersten Sekunde, dass ich keinen je wieder sehen werde, dass ich alleine bin. Und es tut mehr weh, als je zuvor. Und ich wünschte ich könnte die Augen schließen und würde mich der Illusion hingeben dass alles in Ordnung ist und dann würde ich vergessen. Ich müsste meine Augen nie wieder öffnen, ich müsste nie wieder diese Leere in mir fühlen und diese Sehnsucht nach ihnen. Ja ich wünschte, ich könnte ihnen sagen, wie ich mich nach ihnen sehne, wie leid es mir tut und wie sehr ich mich dafür hasse, dass ich noch hier bin, nicht bei ihnen. Ich würde alles tun, ich schwöre alles, wenn ich nur noch einmal eine Sekunde glauben dürfte sie wären wieder bei mir..."

Bei diesen Worten, nahm er die Waffe, sah ihr noch einmal in die Augen, hoffte auf Erlösung und schoss... 

Ich denke wohl vorerst  das Ende...


End file.
